


Data Integration

by gotanewsongso



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I promise this isn't dead, I will return at some point lol, Slow Burn, hope you enjoy tho!, ive never written for krennic but ben mendelsohns a babe so i had to, since there is rank difference and all, the oc tag is just for background characters dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotanewsongso/pseuds/gotanewsongso
Summary: After spending your entire military career desperately trying to fly under the radar, you are promoted seemingly out of nowhere. Who would've done that? And will you struggle in your new job? More to the point, why was Director Krennic, your superior by far, making an effort to talk to you? Read to find out (eventually!)Krennic/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the chapters run quite short (sorry, it's my writing style!) it might be better for first time readers to click the 'show all chapters' button up there ^^^! I hope you all enjoy it!

You took a deep breath, focussing all your energy on not breaking your poise. As a fairly junior figure within those stationed on the Star Destroyer, it served you better to go unnoticed, rather than to try and stand out to your superiors. A mask of neutrality and a respectful stance allowed you to fly under the radar, completing your work to the best of your ability but never reaching. The theory you had was that if you went unnoticed,you had a significantly lower chance of fucking up,and attracting attention in the most negative way possible.

You make your way to you station, logging into the system and reviewing your tasks for the day. If the clocks were correct, you had twenty minutes to get yourself situated before your advisor came over to check your progress, and give you any new projects. Those twenty minutes of relative calm and peace before the day truly began was something you cherished, before the constant push to work to your highest level began. You sighed, rubbing your eyes gently in an effort to wake yourself up a little, and quickly skimmed over your tasks. _Review progress from last week, undertake data backup,_ _assist with integration of DS research into the main data bank_ – what? that’s a fairly senior task, certainly not one doled out to a lance corporal , maybe a lieutenant or something similar, but someone like you?! Maybe this was all a test, or some form of punishment to embarrass you in some way, but what had you done? Nothing! Maybe that was the point, maybe they wanted you to push? Maybe skimming under the radar was finally circling back around to bite you on the behind, in the cruellest way possible. You had no idea how to use the data integration equipment, you had not even been to the west wing of the ship, where it was housed. The fear started to course through your veins, a sweat breaking out upon your brow and you breathing quickened, gripping the edge of your desk as these intrusive thoughts and fears swirled around in your head. _Pull yourself_ _together!_ You berated yourself, breathing deeply and shuddering. You shook your head lightly, focussing back on your screen and confirming that you had viewed them on the system, before starting your work.

 

Some time later, Your advisor made his way over to you, a smile on his face. For the first time for quite a while, maybe ever, your advisor, Lieutenant Cohn, broke character, losing the stern frown that had made its home on his brow and clapping a hand on your shoulder.

‘y/n! I am exceptionally proud of you, especially today. Your hard work has finally paid off, and you’re moving up within the ranks. I don’t say this often, but it was a pleasure being your advisor, and I look forward to seeing how you go from now into the future.’ He smiled broadly, hovering over your shoulder, and expectantly waited for your response. You bobbed your head, swallowing.

‘ I, er – thank you sir. May I ask, where did this come from-not that I’m not grateful! It’s just rather, unexpected?’ Unexpected is an understatement. Overwhelmed and in your personal hell seemed _much_ more accurate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You spent the next week of your life learning the ropes of working in data integration, and desperately trying to adjust to actually being of some importance. You were in no way expecting any attention to come to you simply from a promotion, but the fact that you were one of the first to be promoted at such a young age in 2 decades, and to such a niche department, well known for being incredibly picky and secretive about who enters their ranks, was well worth noting. You had previous co-workers stopping you in the corridor to shake your hand and wish you luck in the future, and lieutenants who worked alongside Cohn waylaying you to tell you _all_ about how proud he was that one of his own had been given such a rare and incredible opportunity. There were talks of a formal commendation, and the very thought of that made you shudder. You were having such a great amount of difficulty adjusting to integrating yourself into a new workforce, but to _then_ deal with the congratulations, and _then_ maybe some sort of ceremony on top? That would be far too much to handle!

  
As you made your way to your station the following Monday, you smiled lightly at private Genhil Brownstoke, a young man from an outer rim planet and recent graduate of the academy. He bowed quickly, gazing up at you with awe as you went passed, making you shake your head a little in disbelief. You grinned a little and ducked your head down as you made you way past, constantly surprised by the new reactions from everyone you met. Going from an unknown, a part of the machine that was the empire, to someone who was being hailed as some sort of prodigy made you feel like you were a sore thumb. You never wanted this attention!

 

Beyond all these difficulties, you truly were enjoying your new position. Your new advisor, Officer Fornhill, was a gruff, lean man, with a slow gait akin to the river dogs on your home planet, and he struck a sort of fearful admiration into your heart. He was to the point, and quick to speak. He never shouted, but had an awful habit of barking his instructions to you, simply to minimise the amount of time he had to interact with the people who worked beneath him. You co-workers were lovely, welcoming and willing to show you how to do your new job to the best of your ability, but so well trained in their position that they almost became one entity, a single working force intent on processing the research presented to them categorizing and organizing the mounds and mounds of data constantly sent through the systems to them. You tried your hardest to keep up, and seemed to be doing fairly well, but the sheer amount of words and numbers and, well, research you had to read and decipherer each day all day was taking a mental toll. No matter how much you slept, you were drained. You were becoming numb to everything, the monotony of your work was taking away from the deep importance of your job, and really all you wanted was to have a break. As was frequently becoming the case, however, the exact opposite had to happen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

‘Call up all the data we have on Galen Erso, Now.’ In a cloud of white and slate grey, Director Krennic, the highest ranked on your station, barrelled into the room. Akin to mice being scattered by a broom to the floor, you and your co-workers dispersed, making your way to your workstations as Fornhill barked ‘Well, get to it!’ while he made his way to his superiors side. You ducked your head down to your desk, quickly calling up all documents logged by Erso with regards to supply transactions, the area you had been assigned when you first joined data integration. The Director made a beeline to you, hovering over your shoulder and scanned over the reams of information filling the screen in front of you. He huffed, placing a hand on your shoulder and leaning over you, pointing on a date several weeks ago. You opened the details of the record as quickly as you could, casting a quick glance towards your superior as he nodded, before once again you lowered your gaze. The director continued to read the log for several more moments before nodding to himself and leaning back. ‘You.’ He spoke directly to you, and you jumped, straitening your back. ‘Send this over to the bridge and strategic planning, that is all.’ You nodded, murmuring a quite yes sir, before opening the data relay to send the aforementioned documents over to their new homes. There was no way you could have started the week off calmly, was there?

After this débâcle, you all continued with your usual duties, you helping with the weekly data backup which took up the rest of your day. By the time you had finished checking and cross-checking you had backed up all of the files in your system section is was getting late, and the corridor lights were dimmed to half brightness. You sighed to yourself, straightening your jacket and locking the screens down for the night, nodding to the trooper on the door as you left. You made your way back to your new bunk. Since you were previously stationed in the south of the destroyer, in order to make it easier for you to make it into work on short notice when needed you were moved to barracks to the west, meaning to get to them, you had to pass by the corridors heading to the senior officers rooms, something that always made you walk with your back a little straighter. Oh, how you wished you could just stumble your way back to your room, loosen your collar on the way there and land face first on the bed as soon as you got in. Instead you were forced to stay in work mode for an extra twenty minutes, and that was taking some getting used to, becoming just another thing that was changing about your routine. As you headed down the corridor, you heard footsteps coming towards you, and from your position with your head bowed in respect of anyone who could possible pass, all you could see were a pair of extremely shiny, patent black boots. You nodded your head as they approached you, before whoever they were stopped you. Oh crap! Was your immediate reaction, before fixing a neutral and respectful look on your face. ‘Sir?’ You questioned, daring to look into the face of whoever it was. To your surprise, it was, once again, Director Krennic, who met your eyes with a steely gaze, cutting you to the core. The hard frown on his brow softened, however, before he spoke to you. ‘Good work today, Lance Corporal, you truly proved I didn’t make a mistake in moving you. I hope to see more of this in the future.’ You started a little, before regaining your composure. He was the one to promote you? How did he even know who you were?! ‘Thank you sir, I appreciate that. I won’t let you down.’ He made a face of approval at this, before returning his arm to his side. ‘I should hope not Lance Corporal. Good night.’ ‘Good night Sir.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to question how you gained your new found position

As you went about your duties the following day, your mind remained on your chance meeting with Director Krennic the previous night. _He_ had been the one to promote you? Why? You couldn’t remember a single time where you had come into contact with him for the life of you. Not even when you were in the academy had you attended any of the talks that he gave! All these questions plagued you for most of the day, and you tried your hardest to not let it effect your work. By the time you all broke for lunch, you went and spoke to Fornhill to see if he could offer you any clarity on the situation. As you approached, the bowed your head in respect briefly before asking if he had a few moments spare.

‘Yes, what is it s/n?’ He sighed a little, glancing up for his papers to meet your eye with a withering gaze, before returning his attention to his desk. You took a deep breath steeling yourself before starting.

‘Sir, I’ve been in this position for over a week now, and was wondering if you could give me any insight as to why I was promoted? I greatly appreciate the new position, but I’m still a little in the dark about how I was the one chosen for this position.’ Your head dipped down again as Fornhill leant back in his seat, resting his arms on the desk in front of him. To your surprise, he looked at you rather fondly.

‘s/n, I’m afraid to say I can’t answer that. Not because I’m not allowed, but I really just don’t know. People in higher positions then me are the ones in charge of transfers, but from what I was told, someone _very_ important was _very_ impressed with the consistently outstanding level that you work at, and thought that would make you suitable for a place here. Now, I’m very pleased that that was the case, your work is fantastic and I look forward to having you be a part of this team for a long while yet, but I have to apologise, I really don’t know anymore about why you were the one chosen to be here Be glad that you were, lance corporal, you were wasted in Data analytics and memory backup, and are doing much more meaningful work here. Dismissed.’

With a wave of his hand, he returned to his work, and you returned to your desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to GOD I'v got a plan for them to get closer to krennic, the issue is i slightly shot myself in the foot by making them such a junior officer. don't worry, change with come (and time with the director with increase)


	5. Chapter 5

Your silent prayer for routine was answered in the coming weeks, and your life took on a peaceful rhythm. You got up each day and went to work until the early evening, analysing all of tee supply transactions placed with the bases and logging them into relevant sections, before making your way to the mess hall to eat and socialise with your workmates. Then you went to bed, slept, and started over again. Once more, you felt as though you were a part of the machine, and the fluttering panic about standing out and being known at your most vulnerable moment, and the time when you were most expected to fail soon passed. Weeks went by, and you could barely recall what job you were doing before data integration, you were so used to your position there. Not that you minded, your sense of purpose as greater, and you had finally managed to reach the perfect compromise - you were doing work key to assisting the empire and keeping everything running, whilst also flying under the radar. 

As data integration is such a key part of keeping everything running smoothly, you and your comrades were some of the few workers on the base who worked seven days a week. On one quiet Sunday, when most of the base was deserted, you were running a double shift late into the evening. It appeared that a science station nearby was logging a great number of transactions, and you took it upon yourself to log them as they came in, to safe you from having to deal with them first thing the next morning.  _Hey, if i'm already here and awake, I may as well save myself some time tomorrow, right?_ you thought. Ream after ream of order, of precious metals and chemicals, new equipment and parts, and you laboured on, typing and retyping, moving data logs to their relevant folders, when one entry caught your eye.

  **ERSO, GALEN: TWELVE (12) KYBER FRAGMENTS. ORIGIN: UTAPAU.**

Why was one of the chief science officers ordering kyber crystals? What on earth could he need them for? The science base had never placed an order for them in the several months you had been working in data integration, and you found it most unusual. With a huff, you logged the order quickly and moved it, before deciding to send a transmission to the main deck, for whichever superior was on duty that night.  You buzzed the intercom, taking a few deep breaths to help you keep your voice as steady as possible. For someone who hated attention, you were doing yourself in if this proved to be something of importance, that was for sure. 

' _Data Integration to Main Deck, do you receive?'_ You paused, waiting with bated breath to see whether anyone replied.

' _Main Deck to Data Integration, what is it you wish to relay?'_ Success! Now all you needed to do was not stumble over your words, pass on the message and you'd have done your job.

' _Data Integration to Main Deck, we have received information of an unusual order placed on Science Base NX-722'_

_'Main Deck to Data Integration, please forward the order to Main Deck for inspection.'_

You quickly did so,and heard the control desk through the line pip. You heard a quiet growl, before the intercom squealed with feedback.

' _Main Deck to Data Integration, I'm coming to inspect all of Science Base NX-722's supply transactions of the past 48 hours now, have them ready for my arrival imminently.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, whoever could it be??? (I know, I know, there is only ever going to be one guy, i guess the planets aligned, huh?) I'm slowly making more situations for krennic and yourself to interact and get some trust going, don't worry, that shiny promotion is in the near future! Keep tuned, I have a lot of time free this week for writing, so updates should be more frequent. Also, I now have rogue one on DVD so I can see the man in action once again, woohoo! OKAY this is an added note, i have about 6 or 7 more chapters planned, which should get the reader and krennic on even footing, which can only mean good things! I hope you're all enjoying this still, im on easter break for a couple more days then should get back to writing. i know there are some spelling mistakes etc i need to fix in earlier chapters, and i promise i'll get to them! Have a good day everybody x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Krennic plans for how he is going to deal with the Kyber situation, and somehow, you have to be involved.

As you prepared for the imminent arrival of your superior you brought up all of the relevant files that they needed. You tried to reassure yourself that you had done the right thing by reporting in, but a significant portion of your brain had taken a shine to reminding you that _it all could be nothing, you could be wasting their time, then how in the shit would you be?_ Very. Very in the shit. You shook your head to clear your thoughts and focussed once again on the task at hand. Once all of the files were called up, you stood to attention facing the door, evening your breathing until you were calm and collected. Without warning, the doors slid open, revealing director Krennic. _Gods, of course it had to be him,you couldn't catch a damn break!_ You nodded your head in respect and gave him a quick salute. ‘At ease, lance corporal’ you nodded and fell into relaxed stance, before stepping to the side to give him access to your screens ‘An order of kyber crystals, yes?’ You nodded. ‘Yes sir,an order of 12.’ He continued to peruse the logs, before nodding his head to himself. ‘Alert communications,tell them to inform science base _NX-722_ of an inspections team arrival with the next twenty-four hours.’ ‘Of course sir.’ ‘ And then you can return to your quarters,lance corporal, and prepare to join the inspection team. You started. ‘Ye – yes sir.’ He nodded briskly, before turning on his heel, his cape swirling around his ankles as he went.

‘ you have 8 hours,lance corporal, I suggest you get some sleep.’

 

You returned to your bunk, hanging your uniform up to air for a few hours until you were set to leave, before heading to bed. You slept fitfully, nervous about the sudden pressure and involvement in situations you definitely had not idea how to deal with. Were you a negotiations officer? no. Were you a science officer? Also, no. _so why did Krennic want you on this mission? Why you? You doubted that it was standard procedure to bring along whoever reports unusual orders to the investigation of them, it just doesn’t seem thought out enough for the empire._ Then again, Director Krennic was not a typical man of the empire, and _did_ have a reputation for dealing with situations in an unexpected manner. You woke to the shrill beep of your alarm, two hours before you were set to leave, and took a quick shower. As you continued your morning routine, you pondered on how this mission was going to affect you. You hoped beyond all hope that it would effect you _at all,_ that it was a one off, and you could return to your routine as soon as you got back, but in all honesty, you really were not sure at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! The reason this one is short is mainly because it was a sensible break point, and I like to keep separate events to their own chapters, and secondly, because i've had half of this written since the 14th and really wanted to start with fresh material! as always, please let me know what you think, I'm hoping I can post more updates as the weeks go one, i have three weeks left at uni and I'd love to finish the story before then!


	7. Chapter 7

 

You made your way to the loading bay, and spotted your marker for report. You made your way over, back straight, and saluted as you arrived. Although Krennic was technically the most superior on this away, you would be reporting directly to an officer named Cunnings, a pale, fleshy man whose eyes, skin and hair all had a transparent quality to them, as though he had been soaking in milk. Internally, you shuddered, and prayed to never have to work alongside him again, because in all honesty, he gave you the creeps. _I swear, I know the empire is not kindly looked upon, but we don’t have to fit all the stereotypes of employing the scariest people in the galaxy!_ You thought to yourself, steeling yourself for a short but arduous journey to NX- 722.

 

The journey itself was uneventful, but cramped, with you, two other lance corporals from the base, as well as a small regiment of storm troopers. Your two superiors were in a seperate cabin, as was expected of men of their rank – they had no business being subjected to the claustrophobic conditions of the main passenger hold. You laid your head back against the netting on the walls of the ship, knees together with your hands on your lap, as you concentrated on the humming of the engine beneath you. _Calm yourself, Y/N, you are here to show face and await orders, stay calm, and avoid unnecessary attention._ This seemed to be your life motto, _avoid attention,_ and really, the opposite seemed to be happening. Time and again, you were in situations you didn't have to be, and why?! Who had you pissed off in a former life to be subjected to constant scrutiny with no prompted. Internally, you huffed, bemoaning your decision to attend the academy, not become a crop worker for the empire on your home planet. _Would've had an easier time, that’s for sure._

 

As the ship touched down, you and your fellows filed out of the ship, behind Director Krennic and LTC Cunnings, making your way over to the science officers stood waiting for your arrival. You all stopped abruptly, observing as Director Krennic called out to one of them.

'Galen! How good to see you. Tell me, have you knowledge of any _unusual_ orders from your men? Orders of _empire regulated materials?'_ The man, Galen, ( _Erso,_ you thought to yourself) looked confused, before shaking his head.

'I don't believe so. Has there been a, problem, of some sort?' Krennic arched a thin brow contemptuously.

'The problem, Erso, is that an order was placed during night watch for a shipment of _kyber crystals, and I would quite like to know why.'_ The science officer paled, before nodding his head.

'I am actually the one responsible for that order, for some personal research of my own. I'd be happy to elaborate in private, Director?' he left the statement open, an offer to Krennic, who nodded.

'Well, I leave it up to you to lead the way. Lance Corporal L/N, with me.' You started, snapping your heels together in a quick salute, before following after the two men before you. You could hear the start of a protest from Cunnings, but chose to ignore it. Of the men you reported to in that situation, you were far more scared of pissing off the director, by a long long way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that im creating/ am about to create some disgression from the actual plot, since krennic and galen researched kyber crystals way way way before galens second term with the empire, but hey, if you want to look at this as galen still being with the empire the first time, thats cool, i've left it open for interpretation. I feel that I may have written galen to be a little too shifty to still seem loyal to the empire, but who knows! not me! i dont know anything! I think i should get one or two more chapters out today, i want to finish this mini arc while im on a roll and then leave it again, (hopefully not for two damn weeks though lmao)


	8. Chapter 8

As you hurried after the two, you started to contemplate. Your approaching demise, mostly, but also _why in the hell does Krennic want you here? Why?!_ It didn't make any sense, and you prayed whatever he threw your way now was something you can deal with. The three of you made your way into the bowels of the science base, until you reached a small room, desks lining the walls with stacks of research notes and equipment covering most of them. _This must be Erso's office, right?_ It was, and you moved to a halt behind Director Krennic, at his left. As Erso flitted about his office, gather certain pages of notes and flicking on lamps, Krennic turned to you.

'lance corporal, keep minutes, if you will.' with a nod, and a quite _yes sir_ , you pulled out your data pad, opening a fresh document and entering the date, time, and a brief summary of the situation. _This isn't so bad, I can cope with this,_ you thought to yourself. However, he question still remained of _why the bloody hell are_ _you_ _doing this?! If he wanted a minutes officer, he should have brought one!_ You turned your attention back to the situation at hand.

'Galen, what could possibly be so important about your research that required this?Surely any new research is worth mentioning in front of your science officers.' Erso shook his head.

'That's just it, Krennic, my officers are unaware of this research, and until I have completed preliminary tests I'd rather keep it that way.' Concern flashed across Director Krennics face, and you typed as quickly as you could to capture all that was being said.

'I have been researching the Kyber crystals ability to serve as an energy source, but I have not made it past theoretics yet. I have only just created suitable parameters for a small scale test to see whether then can be used to expel energy, and I wanted to carry out private tests before I took it to the team for review.' _A new energy source? What for, energy levels for all of the empires ships operated well, why would we need more?_ You thought to yourself.

'Do you believe it can work, Galen?' Krennics' steely eyes were hard, narrowed at Erso's words.

'I truly do, Orson, I think that this is what we have been looking for, if only I can carry out some tests-'

'- Approved, Galen.' the Director cut him off. 'Only if you keep me informed directly of your progress. As soon as you break through, contact me and I shall return. Until then.'

the shook hands briefly, and Director Krennic turned on his heel and headed to the door. You saluted Erso quickly, before following after your superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this arc guys! youre moving up in the world! I hope you guys are enjoying this, i know it is a hell of a slow burn, but its really fun to be able to explore the universe, this is my first time writing star wars. If you have any comments, questions, requests, etc, feel free to let me know below! Kudos make me happy lady, and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Krennic breezed past your ships staff as he approached it, calling over his shoulder for you to follow him. As you do so, you make you way into the second passenger hold, where Director Krennic had made himself comfortable on a seat on the far wall. You stood to attention just inside the door, unsure of what he wanted.

'Come inside, lance corporal, otherwise the door won't shut. Lieutenant Colonel, please travel in the second hold.' he raised his voice for the second part, and you dare not turn around to obverse Cunnings turn on his heel and head to the next entrance, boots clicking rapidly on the slope. You head further inside, once again standing to attention.

' _sit,_ lance corporal, at least _try_ to make this easy please.' You ducked your head, sitting stiffly on the bench directly across for Krennic.

'Tell me, L/N, how much of that conversation did you understand?' he asked, catching your eye and holding it. You swallowed nervously, unable to look awake from him.

'Sir, I understood that science officer Erso is attempting to utilise Kyber Crystals for energy use. Beyond that, nothing else.' He nodded, seemingly satisfied as he leant back against the walls, crossing one leg over the other. You could hear the leather of his boots squeak, and you shuddered slightly.

'Lance corporal, I have a confession to make. I have been aware of your work for several years now, and you continue to impress. Wherever you are placed, whatever new situation, you work perfectly, to a high level. You act with a high level of respect for your superiors, have no issues on your record, and that is the reason for your most recent promotion. You are a talented officer, L/N, but I cannot help to feel you have more to show. I intend to change that, and so I am making you my shadow. Do you know what that means, lance corporal?' You were overwhelmed, all your efforts to just live by routine and make it through life, and you had still caught the attention of one of the most respect and high ranking officials within the empire! God, how does that even happen! You focussed again, shaking you head.

'No sir, I do not.' the corner of his mouth quirked, seemingly expected that answer.

'What that means, L/N, is that you will be my minute keeper. Every meeting that I attend, you will also, and record my minutes. As well as any additional notes I instruct you to. Can you do that, lance corporal?' This time, you replied with a nod.

'Of course sir, I shall do my utmost.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Now, when we return to base send today’s minutes over to my personal logs and I shall review them tonight. I will then send over your new schedule and uniform, I expect you to report of the stated time tomorrow morning to the main bridge to keep minutes of briefing. Understood?'

You gulped, meeting the Directors eye. 'Yes sir.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then. congrats! youre moving up in the world, and you have a new position. guys, i hope you are enjoying this! let me know what you think, I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say. this story is practically my baby and I'd love it if you guys can give it some love back! <3 <3 <3


	10. Basic discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Crawls out of my swamp to drop this and hurry back into the murky void/

You woke the next morning disoriented, confused by the fact that _shit, you’re late! Late, late, late LATE._ weren’t you? As you scrambled out of bed, throwing yourself across your room to your uniform, your eyes fell on your new schedule, alerting you to the fact that actually, your day now starting at 7.50. 7.50? That’s an extra hour and a half! An actual full nights sleep! (something you most definitely not had for quite some time, that was for sure) It was only 6.30, so you moved on to having a leisurely shower, drying our hair and getting dressed as per your usual routine. You gathered your data pad and schedule, readying a notes section and checking your messages, in case Director Krennic had sent over any last minute requests during the night. Thankfully there wasn’t, so you shut your door, and made your way to the main bridge. This was going to be your first time officially keeping minutes, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous. Nervous? Try terrified – suddenly your role on the station was vital, unavoidable, and fairly high tier, and you prayed to yourself and whoever was above for you not to fuck up. You wouldn’t. More accurately, you _couldn’t._

 

 

The bridge was fairly quiet, and you spotted the Director almost immediately. After squaring your shoulders and taking a deep, steadying brreath, you made your way to his side. He saw you coming and nodded towards you, a small smirk playing on his lips. As you reached him, you fell into stance and offered him a quick salute, before your arms over your chest, clutching your data pad.

‘Good Morning Lance Corporal, I’m glad you made it here on time. We have a few moments to go over what I expect from you, and then I expect you to stay by me for the rest of the day understood?’. There was no questions there for you, yet you still gave a hasty nod, indicating your understanding.

‘ Good. Over the course of the day, and for the rest of the time you spend as my shadow I expect you to keep an accurate log of any formal conversations that are kept. As close to word for word as possible. Note the beginning and end time of conversations. For informal and relay conversations, note the length and premise of the meeting. When I retire for the evening, I expect you to review your notes for any errors, and send them over to myself, and the data bank. Clear?’ You gave a hasty ‘yes sir’ and nodded, before he continued.

‘You should be in my line of sight at all times. If I indicate that I require absense from a situation, it is your job to give me a platform to do so. I have a meeting with governer Tarkin later today, so it is more than likely you’ll have a chance to practise just that. Don’t worry, you’ll know what I mean when it takes place, Lance Corporal.’ You maintained eye contact.

‘Of course sir. I will not dissapoint you.’ At this, he grinned.

‘I expect not, L/N, your position depends on your success today. Remember, be seen and not heard. To briefing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys it's hot as sin here in the UK atm, I'm dying, I swear. Someone save me from this accursed heat. WOW I've avoided this story for a month im so sorry guys. Idrk where this story is going anymore, im kind of winging it, im just going with it and i hope you guys are still enjoying it. I've been catching up w mr robot so i may end up writing some elliott stuff because i straight up adore that man, so watch out. Still love krennic, dont get me wrong, but damn, not a man for romantic attachment, eh? see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get it right with the ranks, and i've actually read this back and corrected everything I can, which i should do much often haha! If you enjoyed please let me know, and I'm super interested to hear about where you think this is going!


End file.
